Shadow Kiss, Dimitri's POV
by zanessa-efgensfan
Summary: Shadow Kiss only this is Dimitri's POV. : R&R please. : ZANESSA and DIMISE FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

I've been a member here for a few years now, but this is my first published story.

Hope you like it!

R&R! :)))

-zanessa-efgensfan333

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Richelle Mead and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**SHADOW KISS, DIMITRI'S POV**

I woke up from the loud noise of my clock. "Great. Just Great." I muttered to myself. My clock told me it wasn't the first time he tried to wake me up. I will be late if I don't start moving. I quickly got up took a bath & put on clean warm clothes. I was on duty tonight. I must've slept too much. I can't remember the last time I've taken a real 'goodnight sleep'.

As usual it's a very cold winter day in Montana. I was on my way thinking about my life, Thinking of the ones I love. My family. My grandma. My mother, Olena. My sisters, Karolina, Viktoria & Sonya. And my nephew, Paul, Karolina's son. And of course, my love, my one true love … Rose. Even though I try to deny it, she still is the one. _Sigh._ Why her? Why not Tasha? Why does it have to be my 17 year old student? Then in a distant I heard someone call me.

"Guardian Belikov!" I forgot his last name, but I know he's the guardian on duty. "I was about to find you."

"I'm sorry I took some of your time." I said.

"Oh, no, not at all."

"I guess I'll start my shift now, thanks for covering for me."

"Don't mention it."

And with that I started patrolling the school grounds. _Hmm_. I said while raising my head up to be showered with the fullness of the sun.

It's the middle of the day for humans; but for us vampires, it's the middle of the night. Day or night, we guardians maintain shifts in patrolling the school grounds, may students be awake or asleep. Strigoi, the undead vampires who stalked the living Moroi vampires like the last Dragomir, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, - I meant Lissa, - didn't come out in sunlight, but students, especially Dhampir students who can go out in sunlight may break the rules like sneak out of their dorms, say like my Roza, I meant Rosemarie Hathaway, - wait do I really consider her as one of the rule breakers? With all her records, no doubt she'll be on top of the should-look-out-for list of the guardians. If there was one. - Now that is a problem day or night. Might as well be cautious.

I was somewhat a few more feet from the gym when I saw someone, her back facing me. I knew right then & there who she was. From that long brown hair of hers to the shape of her body.

No doubt it was her.

I hovered her, when she didn't notice I asked.

"Are you sleepwalking?"

She spun around, startled. Wow, who knew someone could make her look like that. I continued watching her. I gave her a curious look & also an amused one. She's probably the only one who could sneak in & out of the dorm. Let alone the school.

She must've been conscious that I was watching her. She hastily ran her hands on her hair probably trying to fix her messy hair. She looked like she just got out of bed. Messy hair or not she still looked great. No one could probably look more beautiful than her. _Ugh!_ I should stop making these kinds of comments on her.

"I was testing dorm security," she said. "It sucks." I hid a smile.

Oh yeah? Wait 'till she hears I'm security, I said to myself.

Then she looked at my body. She must've seen my thick clothing. It was also the only time when I noticed what she was wearing. She's still in her night gown topped with a robe. She only came out with her slippers & nothing more.

"You must be freezing. Do you want my coat?" I offered.

She shook her head. Now that's the stubborn side of Rose Hathaway. "I'm fine. What are you doing out here? Are you testing security too?" curiosity washed her face.

"I am security. This is my watch."

"Well, good work," she said. "I'm glad I was able to test your awesome skills. I should be going now." Hah. As if I'm falling for her excuse.

"Rose—" I reached out & touched her arm. Despite the coldness that surrounds us I't still felt right touching her. She's warm even though it's obvious she's feeling cold now.

"What are you doing here?" I used my stop-fooling-me-'coz-I'm-not-buying-it voice.

"I had a bad dream. I wanted some air." Okay, she sounds honest, but I still,-will—argue with her just to make sure.

"And you just rushed out. Breaking the rules didn't even crossed your mind—and neither did putting a coat."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." She admitted.

"Rose, Rose." I said in an exasperated voice. "You never change. Always jumping in without thinking."

"That's not true," she protested. "I changed a lot."

I thought about what happened these past few days, even weeks. Then it hit me. I misjudged her. I badly misjudged her. "You're right. You have changed"

I can still clearly remember what had happened three weeks ago. I suddenly felt weak. I remember her when we found her. Her face, her posture, her protective side showing up when we arrived there, at a small cabin somewhere deep in Spokane. Mia, a Moroi sounded like she was about to faint on the phone. Eddie, on the other hand, looked liked he doesn't even know what was happening. I was cut off with my thinking when Rose tried to make the topic lighter.

"Well, don't worry. My birthday's coming up. As soon as I'm eighteen, I'll be an adult, right? I'm sure I'll wake up that morning & be all mature & stuff."

I felt my features softened. I gave her a small smile & said. "Yes, I'm sure. What is it, about a month?"

"Thirty-one days," she announced primly. She looks so cute.

"Not that you're counting" I joked.

She shrugged, I laughed.

"I suppose you've made a birthday list too. Ten pages? Single spaced? Ranked by order of priority?" I guessed, these kinds of conversations make me feel more … open to her, which is so rare.

I expected a joke in response to mine but instead she stared at the floor & said in a small voice, "No, no list."

I tried to look clearly at her face. Some of my hair fell onto my face, I brushed them aside only for them to fall back again. I can't believe she don't want anything for her birthday. "I can't believe you don't want anything. It's going to be a boring birthday." I teased.

What she said took me off-guard, "It doesn't matter."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, "What do you—"then it hit me. Just that look in her eyes told me what she's meaning to say. She wants to have something she could never have. Wow, I thought for the first time, - or well at least not the first—she sounded mature. She did change. This side of her is new to me. If I was to be asked the same question by someone, I would've said so either. I would've wanted her more than anything else. If only it was possible. If only I could be with her.

The silence grew longer. I was growing uncomfortable with the subject. "You can deny it all you want, but I know you're freezing. Let's go inside. I'll take you through the back." I said as I tried to change the subject.

She look a bit … shocked? Well maybe because I tried to avoid this subject, I'm not in the mood to push it to her right now, since I know what she wants.

"I think you're the one who's cold," she teased as we were walking to her dorm. "Shouldn't you all be tough & stuff since your from Siberia?"

Here she goes again. "I don't think Siberia's what you think."

"I imagine it as an arctic wasteland."

"Then, it's definitely not what you imagine."

"Do you miss it?" she asked while turning to see me, since I was walking behind her.

"All the time," I've never discussed this topic to anyone else. "Sometimes, I wish-"

"Belikov!"

Wow, Alberta must stop yelling like I'm a teenager in trouble for sneaking out our dorm. "Stay out of sight." I told her, I don't want her to get in trouble.

I immediately walked, or sprinted the distance between me & Alberta, "You're not on watch." I said, intrigued.

"No, but I need to talk to you." There was hint of weariness in his voice. "It'll just take a minute. We need to shuffle some of the watches while you're at trial."

"I figured," I said to her. A few days ago, Headmistress Kirova informed me that I will be one of the witnesses for the trial of Victor Dashkov. We were to make our statements on what happened the day Princess Vasilisa Dragomir–I mean Lissa—was kidnapped. I hope Alberta will mentioning about the trial. If Rose'll know, she'll be difficult to handle. "It's going to put a strain on everyone else—bad timing."

"Yes, well, the queen runs on her own schedule." She sounded frustrated now. Still, with the queen running her own schedule most, well all of the Guardians will be affected. _Ugh._ I hate having collisions here in the Academy all for one person. "Celeste will take your watches, & she & Emil will divide up your training times."

"They say they don't mind the extra work, but I was wondering if you could even things out & take some of their shifts before you leave?" Man, this is pressuring me. Still, I don't want to disturb my fellow Guardians just because of this. I will make Rose my inspiration. No! I shouldn't even think of her that way. Hell, no.

"Absolutely." I said with no hint of my emotions.

"Thanks, I think that'll help." She sighed. "I wish I knew how long this trial was going to be. I don't want to be away that long. You'd think it'd be a done deal with Dashkov, but now I hear the queen's getting cold feet about imprisoning a major royal."

Great, just great. Now Rose knows about these, might as well tell her the truth.

"I'm sure they'll do the right thing."

"I hope so. And I hope it'll only take a few days, like they claim. Look, it's miserable out here. Would you mind coming into the office for a second to look at the schedule?" We'll this'll keep me away from the now-aggressive Rose.

"Sure, let me take care of something first." _Rose._

"All right. See you soon." said Alberta as she walk away.

I rounded up the corner & stood in front of the holly. When Rose saw me she stood up immediately from her hiding place.

"Rose-" I said. I know I have to say something before her mouth works.

"Dashkov?" she exclaimed keeping her voice low. "As in Victor Dashkov?"

"Yes. Victor Dashkov."

"And you guys were talking about … Do you mean …" she stopped, probably putting her thoughts together. "I thought he was locked up! Are you saying he hasn't been on trial yet?"

I didn't even bother to answer her. Honestly, what more could I say? My conversation with Alberta says it all. Our silence grew longer. I know I have to hurry before Alberta comes back, again. I noticed her face she wore that I'm-going-to-punch-someone look. I gave her my own knowing look that I use when she has that look on her face. "He's been locked up—but no, no trial yet. Legal proceedings sometimes take a long time." I finally said. I need to comfort her. I don't like it when things upset her.

"But there's going to be a trial now? And you're going?" she said, trying to sound calm, although her expression tells it all.

"Next week. They need me & some of the other guardians to testify about what happened to you & Lissa that night."


	2. Cont of Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**This is actually a continuation of Chap.1 so…**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2 will come soon I just can't promise when.**

**Tomorrow's the official start of S.Y. 2010-2011, but ours will be on June 16.**

**Thanks for all the story alerts, reviews & those who added my—well, the first chapter in their favorite list.**

**Thanks so much. It means a lot.**

**Take Care ya'll!**

**& continue to R&R!**

** zanessa-efgensfan **

* * *

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Richelle Mead and no copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

My mood instantly changed at the mention of what happened 4 months ago. I also noticed my body's posture change to a fierce, protective one even though there's no threat. I feel like an idiot right now.

"Call me crazy for asking this, but, um, are Lissa &I going with you?" I knew this was coming.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

She put her hands on her hips, probably wanting to look fierce.

"Look, doesn't it seem reasonable that if you're going to talk about what happened to _us_ then you should have _us_ there?"

_Sigh. _I knew THIS was coming. I turned to full instructor mode now & shook my head at her we aren't going to have this argument now.

"The queen & some of the other guardians thought it would be best if you didn't go. There's enough evidence between the rest of us, & besides, criminal or not, he is—or was—one of the most powerful royals in the world. Those who know about this trial want to keep it quiet."

"So, what, you thought if you brought us, we'd tell everyone?" She's now coming again. "Come on, comrade. You really think we'd do that? The only thing we want is to see Victor locked up. Forever. Maybe longer. And if there's a chance he might walk free, you have to let us go."

She might've taken this so lightly. There are processes to follow. _Mmm_, she might've thought it was that easy. That he'd be arrested then locked up. I wish it have been.

"It's not my decision to make," I said.

"But you have influence. You could speak for us, especially if …" I hate seeing her like this, so fragile … so vulnerable … "Especially if there's really is a chance he might get off. Is there? Is there really chance the queen could let him go?"

"I don't know. There's no telling what she or some of the other high-up royals will do sometimes." Then I remembered; she needs to go back to her dorm unseen & I need to go to Alberta now. I reached to my pocket & handed her a set of keys.

"Look, I know you're upset, but we can't talk about it now. I have to go meet Alberta, & you need to get inside. The square key will let you in the far side door. You know the one."

"Yeah. Thanks."

She's sulking. I know it. I hated making her upset & I can't do anything to change it. Well, I can, but it isn't optional right now. I feel guilty. She started to walk away when I called out from behind her.

"Rose?" She glanced back. "I'm sorry," I said. My expression of regret turned to wary. "And you'd better bring the keys back tomorrow." Who knows? She might make a duplicate for those keys. Well, I trusted her anyway.

She turned away & kept going. As I watch her, I keep on thinking. I know it's unfair for them not to be there on their own trial. I wish I had the power to take them but I know I don't. I'm just another powerless guardian when it comes to these. Heaven knows I've tried. I just wish she'll see that.

Rose's now out of my sight, & with that I turned & walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

**Another Chapter! :)**

**I won't be following the Chapters in the book so this story may have many chapters.**

**Anyway, please find some time to R&R. :)**

**I would really appreciate it & it will encourage me to write. :)**

**Thanks for those who care for this story.**

**AGAIN, DON'T FORGET TO _R&R!_ :DDDD**

**-zanessa-efgensfan **

* * *

…**Or run.**

I erased my mind that is full of Rose now as I was about to enter Alberta's-lair-office.

"Guardian Petrov." I said with respect.

"Oh, will you please stop being too formal. We're kind of alone now you know." She inclined.

"Sorry. It's rubbing me, you know."

"Yeah, well. Enough chit chat we need to come to the meeting immediately." She said with a sigh.

What? Meeting? At this hour?

"What meeting?"

"I've called all the Guardians except those who are on duty. You're a part of this because … let's talk about this later." She quickly pulled out a once clean sheet of Guardian schedule.

"Wait, who's taking over of my shift today—night." I'm still confused with the nocturnal schedule. I don't know if I should call the day as night or vice versa. Even though I'm half vampire.

"Emil's taking over your shift, today-night. My Gosh! You're really starting to "infect" me." She said with a smile. I returned the smile back.

"So," she started, "On Tuesday Celeste will take over your shift." She said as she pointed on the part where my name was, only it has a line in the middle & Celeste's name inscribed above it.

"And Emil will take over your shift on Thursday." She pointed out. "They'll divide your shift on Saturday but if it's okay will you take some time of your shift on Saturday & some time on theirs while we're still here." She said with somewhat I don't know what kind of emotion. Pleading? Or just weary? I don't know. I really lack sleep.

I shook my head. She must've misunderstood. She kind off looked shocked.

"Uh, that's not what I meant. I…uh…sure thing." _Great!_ I hid my emotions away & made my face "neutral."

"Okay? … And when we go to the court, they both will take over you're shifts." She continued.

"Okay, I'll just try to take some of their shifts when we come back also."

"I also learned from Kirova ," we can call her that. I guess she just want all of us to be more open or even close to her. "that we'll be on trial in a week or two. I don't know how long we're going to stay there but I need you prepared."

I nodded.

"Good." She said as she pick up some papers etc. "Let's go now. They're waiting for us." She said hurrying.

We entered the now crowded room. Only Guardians are able to enter this room. Exclusively for Guardian meetings & stuff. It looks like a Conference room that you can see in most offices, even vampire ones. I glanced around.

Almost all the Guardians are here. Most of them have that weary look on their faces but it instantly turned "neutral" when Alberta & I walked in. I'm sure Alberta asked someone to wake everybody up. Except for the Guardians on duty & me but I'm a different exemption.

"Let us begin." Alberta said moving in front of the long table that is placed in the middle of the room.

"We're going to finalize the list for tomorrow's field experience of the novices. We're also to assign somebody to read the rules & so on. I'm really sorry I have to wake you all up for this, but the Queen suggested or should I say change some of the pairings. We have the right to agree or disagree with her changed pairings but we have to present our own reasons online." Said Alberta getting weary by the second.

Tomorrow kicked off six weeks of hands-on practice for the novices. They'll have no classes & would get to protect Moroi day & night while we test them acting like a fake Strigoi.

While listening to Alberta almost all the Guardians relaxed, now hearing this online thing a few snickers & small laughs broke out.

"So, now, let's first assign who'll say the rules." She continued as she eyed the Guardians who made small noises, as her eyes pass Stan, he laughed out loud.

Seriously, he looked like an idiot right now.

"So, it's Guardian Alto." That made him stop, funny he didn't even try to reason out after Alberta gave him a glare. Now this made most of us laugh, I even managed to give out a small smile.

And we went on & on. Then on with the list of the novices together with their charge, a student Moroi. When Rose's name was called my head literally snapped, I glanced around, luckily no one noticed.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Christian Ozera." Good. Still the same. I guess the Queen didn't even bother to change it because of her charge Moroi. She still isn't that interested with Christian Ozera even though he's with Lissa now. This would be the most interesting 6 weeks of their life, maybe … & also mine. I know she'll rant about this but I'm prepared. Besides, it's also for their own welfare.

When the list was finished, "We'll discuss later today or tomorrow who'll attack who. Let us now get back to sleep. Thanks for coming guys. Goodnight … rather day. Guardian Belikov, you too."

At last! Some time to sleep. I immediately went to my room without making it obvious that I'm hurrying. When I entered the room, I immediately fall back to sleep.

* * *

**R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 2dot5

_***toot***_

**Just like what I said, I WON'T be following the Chapters in the book.**

**If I cut a Chapter, there will always be _Chapter 1_ & _Chapter 1dot5_ or _Cont. of Chapter 1_.**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**And PLEASE _R&R._**

**Thanks & take care ya'll.**

**-zanessa-efgensfan**

**

* * *

**

"I love you."

My lips are centimeters away from her …

KRIING! KRIIING! KRIIIING!

I snapped.

Oh, man. It was so damn close!

I picked up the phone. It's Celeste.

"Guardian Belikov," she said.

"Yeah?"

"We're waiting for you." She said calmly.

"What? Why are you…" Oh, damn! I'm already late. Today's the start of the field experience. "I'm so sorry. I'll be there in a minute." I said as I hang up the phone.

I quickly took a shower, put on our formal guardian suit, I brought with me my phone, silver stake & the things I needed.

I quickly descend the stairs & went to where the Guardians are all lined up.

"I'm sorry." I quickly blurted out. No one even noticed me.

"Let's go now." Said Alberta.

We walked the now crowded gym. None of the novices seemed to notice us. I guess they're too excited that even they didn't even hear Alberta.

I look around to locate Rose, uh! This noise's too much. It's giving me a headache, really.

Finally, through, somewhat a miracle, they fell silent.

""All right," Alberta began. "You all know why you're here." Her voice that now rang throughout the gym made my headache worse.

"This is the most important day of your education before you take your final trials. Today you will find out which Moroi you've been placed with. Last week you've been given a booklet with full details of how the next six weeks will play out. I trust you've all read it by now." She eyed the novices.

I really think Rose read it. She's really determined to pass this thing.

"Just a recap, Guardian Alto will highlight the main rules of this exercise."

She handed a clipboard to Stan which he quickly accepted, might as well get over this I guess.

"Here we go," said Stan gruffly. "You'll be on duty six days a week. This is actually a treat for you guys. In the real world, you're usually working everyday. You will accompany your Moroi everywhere—to class , to their dorms, to their feedings. Everything. It's up to you to figure out how you fit into their lives. Some Moroi interact with their Guardians just like friends; some Moroi prefer you to be more of an invisible ghost who doesn't talk to them. Every situation is different, & you two will have to find a way to work it out to the best ensure their safety." He paused.

"Attacks may come at anytime, anywhere, & we'll be dressed in all black when it happens. You should always be on your guard. Remember, even though you'll obviously know it is us doing the attacking not real Strigoi, you should respond as though your lives are in terrible, immediate danger. Don't be afraid of hurting us. Some of you, I'm sure, won't have any qualms about getting us back for past grievances." Some students giggled at this.

Funny he mentioned that. I've heard that almost half … okay I'm exaggerating, one fourth of the school population has hidden "feelings" towards him. Haha! He's very popular in humiliating students. Now pay back time. I'll really enjoy this field experience.

"…You will be on duty twenty four hours a day for your six day cycles, but you may sleep during daylight when your Moroi does. Just be aware that Strigoi attacks are rare in daylight, they aren't impossible indoors, & you will not necessarily be 'safe' during these times."

Stan read more technicalities which I've follow throughout my own field experience. Ahh, I should stop thinking about things that'll make me remember him.

When Stan finished, he handled the clipboard to Alberta.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to call out your names one by one & announce who you're paired with. At that time, come down here to the floor, & Guardian Chase …" I missed what she said.

I'm trying to locate Rose. Ahh! There she is, up in the bleachers together with some novices.

The novices are already sweating even though their names haven't been called. Fun crowd. So this was how I look like back then.

Alberta went on & on with the list. I tried to look like I pay attention, but I'm just tuning out waiting for …

"Rosemarie Hathaway," Alberta's voice rang out. Oh men! I guess we have do deal with her later. "Christian Ozera."

I looked at Rose. She's just starin' eyes almost popping out.

"Rose Hathaway?"

Someone nudged Rose, the action made her move. I feel like I've betrayed her. After all this was all her idea.

After the list was done, Stan gave the novices instructions on where to head next. Alberta called my attention.

"Guardian Belikov," she called out. We need to use formal names in public places like this. I raised an eyebrow & turn my head to her

"We need to discuss something. Come follow me."

I followed her throughout the corner of the gym. It's so noisy here. My head's throbbing.

"We'll have a meeting later & plan about the attacks we'll make."

"This soon?" I asked. I'm weary.

"Yes, whom do you suggest?" she asked expectantly.

"Uhm, me maybe …" someone's looking at us, hearing us even.

Me & Alberta glanced at her.

"What's this?" Rose asked sticking out her packet & looked at us expectantly.

Okay, I can't deal with her right now. Not when my head's throbbing in pain.

"It's your assignment, Ms. Hathaway," Alberta said, confused.

"No," Rose said, obviously she's angry. "It's not. This is someone else's assignment."

"The assignments in your field experience aren't optional," Alberta said strictly. "Just as your assignments in the real world won't be. You can't pick who you protect based on whim & mood, not here & certainly not after graduation."

"But after graduation, I'm going to be Lissa's guardian!" Now lots of eyes are staring at us. Argh! My head really hurts. "Everyone knows that. I'm supposed to have her for this thing." Rose exclaimed.

"I know it's an accepted idea that you'll be together after graduation, but I do not recall any mandatory rulings that say you're 'supposed' to have her or anyone here at school. You take who you're assigned." I wish Rose'll just let this go, ahh! My head.

"Christian?" she threw her packet on the floor. "You're out of your mind if you're thinking I'm guarding him." That's it. She's out of the line.

"Rose!" I snapped at her. I'm freakining weary. My head hurts! I really can't take this right now. "You're out of the line. You do not speak to your instructors like that."

Well, that made her shut up. Good.

"Sorry," she said sounding defeated. "But this is stupid. Nearly as stupid as not bringing us to Victor Dashkov's trial."

"How did you-," Damn! "-Never mind. We'll deal with that later. For now, this is your assignment, & you need to do it." Alberta said surprised.

By now, Eddie Castille, the novice who has been assigned to Vasilisa Dragomir joined in. "Look… I don't mind … we can switch …"

Alberta glared at them both. "No you certainly cannot. Vasilisa Dragomir is your assignment." She glared at Eddie. "And Christian Ozera is yours." Returning toRose her glare. "End of discussion."

"This is stupid! Why should I waste my time with Christian? Lissa's the one I'm going to be with when I graduate. Seems like if you want me to be able to do a good job, you should have me practice with her."

"You will do a good job with her," I explained. "Because you know her, And you have your bond. But somewhere, someday, you could end up with a different Moroi. You need to learn how to guard someone with whom you have absolutely no experience." I tried to be & sound reasonable to her.

"I have experience with Christian, that's the problem." I wish she'll just stop. "I hate him."

"So much better," Alberta chimed in. "Not everyone you protect will be your friend. Not everyone you protect will be someone like you. You need to learn this."

"I need to learn how to fight Strigoi," This'll be a long conversation. "I've learned that in class & I've done it in person." So, she really wants to play here, pointing facts. Fine, 0-1.

"There's more to this job than technicalities, Ms. Hathaway. There's a whole personal aspect -a bedside manner, if you will-we don't touch on much in class. We teach you how to deal with Strigoi. You need to learn how to deal with the Moroi yourselves. And you in particular need to deal with someone who has not been your best friend for years." 1-1.

"You also need to learn what it's like to work with someone when you can't instantly sense that they're in danger," I added. 10-1!

"Right," agreed Alberta. "That's handicap. If you want to be a good guardian—if you want to be an excellent guardian—then you need to do as we say." 100-1!

She opened her mouth but before she could even say a word, I chimed in.

"Working with another Moroi will also help keep Lissa alive" I said. That'd probably shut her down since we're now dealing with Lissa.

"What do you mean?" _BINGGO!_

"Lissa's got a handicap too—you. If she never has a chance to learn what it's like to be guarded by someone without a psychic connection, she could be a greater risk if attacked. Guarding someone is really a two-person relationship. This assignment for your field experience is as much for her as for you."

Wow, that kept her silent. She'd be a great guardian someday.

"And," added Alberta, 'it's the only assignment you're going to get. If you don't take it, then you opt out of the field experience." Okay, that's bit harsh but straight to he point.

I know Rose will not be happy if this happened. So I try her by looking into her eyes. Sincerity, encouragement .. ALL! Running through that look.

She picked up her packet and said, "Fine. I'll do this. But I want it noted that I'm doing this against my will."

I think we already figured that out, Ms. Hathaway," remarked Alberta drily.

"Whatever. I still think it's a horrible idea, & you eventually will too." She said then turned away. I so don't need this right now.

"Guardian Petrov, I'll just meet you at the meeting can I have my break?" I asked sincerely, she's still clearly a bit disturbed with what happened.

"Okay, I'll just text you. Have a nice lunch." She said, & I turned around & walked away.

* * *

**R&R! I'm really sacrificing my time & others just to be able to update. I'll really appreciate even simple ones. :)))))))))))))))**


	5. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry I haven't updated for almost a week now.

High School life's getting ahead on me.

It demands most of my time.

Well anyways, hope you like this one & hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow (Filipino Time).

Tnx a lot & I won't be "demanding" for reviews anymore. It's up to you if you like to post something or even PM me. I read it always.

Thank You for being patient with me.

Enjoyyy!

-zanessa-efgensfan

* * *

Dr. Olendzki (not sure with her name: p), as usual, was about to finish her round when I arrived.

She stopped when she saw me.

"Again?" she asked, kind of shock.

"What?" I said confused, although I'm not showing it.

"Where is she?" what is she talking about?

"She who?"

"Rose…" Oh. Okay, so that's why. I almost forgot.

"She's not here doctor," I said face neutral.

Her face became confused, then looked embarrassed.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry Guardian Belikov. I thought she's with you." She said her face turning into pink.

"It's okay. I suppose you're just used to it." I said with a smile.

I always visit her. Okay it's an exaggeration, maybe often. Anyways, I think she gets used to it that most of the time I am here is with a student, Guardian, Moroi & of course who could forget Rose?

Rose's confined here most of the time. Most recently their "adventure" from Spokane where one of the novices, Mason, died.

Dr. Olendzki even joking that she is her Number One student. No one visits her more than Rose does. Anyway, it's not a good thing either to joke about these kind of things.

Dr. Olendzki has been good with us. She's always nice & understanding. She seldom show her emotions to someone she's not close with. But I guess we've got pretty close, but not so much. She understands how much I worry about Rose whenever she's here. It's just good that she don't know me SO well like Rose who can read me like an open book. I shivered. It's really weird in a good way when I'm with Rose & when she can read me. I like to be open with her but I can't, but I guess I'm allowed to just a bit. I feel vulnerable which is really, I mean REALLY weird.

I rarely visit Dr. Olendzki alone. Today is one of those rare days.

I cleared my throat." So, how come you got lost here Guardian Belikov?"

"Oh, is that right? Well I'll just go. Take Care Dr. Olendzki." I said while moving to the exit.

"You know I'm just kidding Belikova! Stop being so dramatic! Besides I haven't even had a visitor since you announced that field experience." She said with a death glare for me.

"Hey, is it really my fault? Am I to be blamed that the novices & moroi students alike are excited for this & don't even want to consult you? Or even fake a broken finger rather fingernail or something?"

"HA-HA! Verry funny Belikov." She said sarcasm winning over her.

"Okay, to make it up to you, you can check me right now & do all the tests you want. NEEDED ones only." I added when she's about to look like jumping & clapping like a little girl. When she heard it she gave me another death glare.

"Fine." She said smiling. I wonder what's behind that smile.

* * *

So that's what behind the smile. Dr. Olendzki has been TORTURING me. First, she'd been kind to me, giving me paracetamol for my headache. Then, as I was about to leave, she practically dragged me & I let her. She looked like she's using all her strength. She did all sorts of tests ever known to mankind. Who knows there are so many? She took x-ray, many more. Even though it's my head with the problem. I tried to invite her to eat so she could stop all of these,

After an hour passed.

"Oh, man. My back hurts." I said while faking walking like an elder on a street.

"Stop whining! You're a Guardian, remember?"

"Yes. And if it's okay-," I said.

"It's not."

"I'm not even finished."

"I know what you're going to say."

"What then?"

"It's either please stop or please let me go now."

"Oh come on. I still need to go back, besides all my tests are good. Right?"

"Wrong," she said while getting some of the results.

"What? I'm physically fit." Well I know, that I am. Am I?

"You lack rest that is part of it."

"Fine. Can I go now?"

"Wait." She said while packing her things up.

When she's done, she intertwined our arms & went out.

* * *

We're heading to the Guardians 'resto' where most of the Guardians eat but students can also come here.

Today, it's a bit crowded since it's lunch time.

When we entered someone whistled. Every head turned. They kept on starring as we move. Hahaha! Funny we could make these effects on other Guardians but a Strigoi couldn't.

"Whoo! New Girl, Belkov?" someone called out. Well that broke the silence. The other Guardians & others who we're there laughed. Some hid their laughs. Some, smiled. I even managed to give smile. These guys are crazy! Hahah!

"Very Funny, Guys." I said.

"Hey, Dr. Olendzki, …" there were many questions. Left & right.

We took our sits, ordered something to eat while chatting with the Guardians.

As we finished our meal, the other Guardians are still joking around. That is when Alberta sent us messages.

"Guys, Conference Room now. It's from Alberta."

The group quickly dispersed. I decided to escort Dr. Olendzki to the building but she refused.

"You go now. I can take care of myself." She said while packing her things up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, & besides Alberta might be in a hurry." She said as she & I started to stand up.

"thank you so much!"

"you're welcome & I'm so sorry for torturing you."

"All right. Let's go now." I said.

When we got out of the 'restaurant', we gave our last goodbyes & walked away.


	6. Chapter 4

I know, it's short.

I only did this so that I would ba able to update this story from time to time.

Tell me what do you think about me cutting a chapter.

Don't worry, I'll still post the continuation of this chapter, I'll just cut it. :)

Anyways, sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday.

It was the Inauguration of our New President! YAY!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peace out!

xoxo,

zanessa-efgensfan

* * *

**Disclaimer – All characters belong to Richelle Mead and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**"We need to decide now."**

Alberta strictly said. We're having an argument right now. Half of the Guardians don't like the idea of attacking the some of the novices today. While some, contradicts them.

"We need to attack them while they're still not expecting it." A guardian said. I wasn't participating in the discussion. I guess I'll just take the side of the majority.

"Yes they are. Their senses will always be alert after lunch break." Said the 'spokesperson' of the other group.

"You know what, this will be like a preview to them to see if they are fit on their first day."

And they continued their discussion. I really admit I'm not in the mood right now.

I feel guilty. Yeah, I've won with Rose's blabbering, but even though it was her fault, I still felt bad. It's not about humiliating her in public … well it's part of it. It's that I hurt her feelings. Ugh, I want to apologize but I know I shouldn't she needs to learn her lesson.

I hate being the "right person" all the time.

"…so it's decided then. We'll attack later this after this meeting." Alberta announced as she started to write down the details. After that she presented us a bowl full of cutted papers.

"In this bowl are your names, one will pick 3 papers, those whose name are imprinted on the paper will be the first batch to attack the novices." Alberta said holding out the bowl to one of the Guardians, Mikhail who technically will participate in this field experience.

One by one, he pick up 3 pieces of papers.

"Ahh," I wonder who're picked. "Guardian Emil, Guardian Justin & Guardian Dimitri."

Seriously?

"Your black suits have already arrived by the way. You can pick it up on your way out. As for the 3 Guardians who're picked, we still need to decide who to attack. AND I haven't even declared this meeting to be adjourned." Alberta said louder as some of the guardians are taking off.

Well, they came back to where they were seated anyway.

"Who do you suggest?" Alberta asked the crowd.

We all fell silent.


	7. Chapter 4dot5

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner.**

**I got busy with school & adjusting to a new environment & stuffs.**

**Well, hope you like this chapter & let's hope for the best. :D**

**Chapter5 is already in works. :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**xoxo,**

**zanessa-efgensfan**

**P.S.**

**Feedbacks pleaase. :D**

**Need to hear your comments, suggestions, & reactions. :D**

**P.P.S.**

**I made a new twitter account it's http:/_twitter_.com/zanessaefgens01 -it's not working if I don't put "_" within this address, it's not necessary in the actual world. :D**

**You can also post your feedbacks here too.**

**And who knows we might even become friends. :D**

**I welcome new friends with ope****n arms.**

**P.P.P.S.**

**This story got delayed. I was supposed to post it last night (our time. :D) but there was a slight problem. Sorry. Peace. :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer – All characters belong to Richelle Mead and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Wow." She said as to none even said anything or suggested anyone after a couple of minutes. "To help us decide; Lets look at the 'best' candidates who'll react well in their upcoming attack." She continued as she looked around with suspicion in her eyes.

And a Powerpoint Presentation followed. The presentation was straight to the point. In one slide they managed to squeeze at a readable size the picture of the novices together with their Moroi and basic information of the novices together with their strengths and weaknesses.

And as always, I look forward to Rose the most. I've always been curious on what she looks like in a picture let alone her ID picture. I've never seen her ID picture. Never had the chance to, I guess.

Five more slides to go … Four more … Three … Two … One …

_Viola!_

… I'm soo speechless. I have never thought she can seduce the camera. Wow, definitely photogenic. She's so gor…

Another picture appeared, but it wasn't Rose's anymore. Yep they're fast.

As the presentation keeps on rolling so does smirks, open & hidden laughters here & there. Who can blame them anyway? Some of the pictures just makes us Guardians smile. :D

At last, the I-thought-never-ending-list just ended. Novices will be picked & majority wins as always.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," one of the old Guardians suggested.

"We can't pick her. She'll be prepared. She's getting better you know. :o"

"Fine, how about Eddie Castile. Let's try him."

"That'd be a go…"

"No. He'll be prepared. Don't you remember? He's with Rose"

"Lets just try, one of them. They'd be a good target. We can strike full force with both them, that'd be good." Stan said an evil smile on his lips.

"You know what, that is a good idea." Alberta agreed. "We can show them our abilities full force." Well that enlightened the world.

"So who are we going to pick?" Alberta asked as she raised a hand.

"Who goes for Eddie Castile?" 15 raised their hands up.

"How 'bout Rose Hathaway?" Majority, including me.

"So it'd be Rose Hathaway." Alberta announced.

This would be a great opportunity for me to know her feelings, besides …

"My pleasure." Stan said he said with that evil grin on him.

_What is he talking about?_

"So it's set. Guardian Alto you'll be separated from the group. Guardian Emil & Guardian Dimitri will attack some lower in rank novices that I'll pick."

I really what to punch this idiot! What does he think of Rose? A toy he can play with. Rose's much more mature than him & besides she can beat him a thousand times, no need to …

Wait …

Why am I angry? No! I'm not jealous! Lets just say I'm a … an overprotective …_mentor._ This realization makes me sad. It's true. I'm just a mentor here. Not somebody important. Legally I mean. Since we share something more important than the student-teacher relationship we legally have.

"Guardian Belikov? Guardian Belikov …" Alberta calling me. "The meeting adjourned."

"Oh, what?" Then I looked around. Indeed, I'm the only one left aside from the Guardians asked to stay.

"I'm so sorry. I was just … uh, uhm … thinking … of something." I said.

"Oh, it's okay. Do you want to … take a break? I can assign you next time …" She offered.

"I don't think that'd be necessary. Besides I'm okay."

"Well, come along now. We need to discuss something about your attacks." She reminded me.

We three followed down to her office. Good thing her office aren't like those ones with low doors. We sat opposite with each other, & talked about the attack we're going to make.

"So you Emil will attack Shane Reyes make sure they're in midst of the crowd. While attacking him, of course the other novices'll go hyper, excited & occupied. Dimitri & Stan will sneak into some novices. Look for novices that you think can do better than what they've done in their classes." Alberta said quickly. I have a feeling she wants to be alone.

"After your initial attack, Stan," she said as she looked at him. "You will attack Hathaway after some hours. Make sure she's distracted." She instructed.

I want to be involved in this.

"What about me & Emil," I said. "Can we join him?"

"No, that's enough attacks for the night. Besides, I know you have a soft side for that girl. He! He!" she said, I feel that I almost blush. Damn! I lowered my eyes.

"Let Stan have fun with her." She added. What did she say? "I mean have satisfaction with this attack." She clarified when I raised my eyes.

I just answered her with a nod.

"Now you guys, go out. Do your job. You can get your black suits when you go out. Don't show it to the students; novice or Moroi alike." She said as she practically pushed THEM to the door. I followed since she can't push me, playfully, with my height.

As I was about to get out of her room; she unexpectedly tapped my back with her hand & said with a smile, "Don't worry!"

I don't know what that meant. I'm just happy she got rid of us so she can rest. As I was about to exit the building, I first made my way to the counter. It's Kimberly Uy. I've known her since … since I was thr-deported in here. As I approached her I checked her.

Checked in a friendly way.

She's still beautiful & not to mention young. She's in her early twenties & is sexy. I like her figure, curvy. But it doesn't mean that I like like her, just like. :D I always liked her. She has a very charming personality. Even though she's not the jolly type she is still a great friend & company. Not to mention helpful. Plus we have the same passion. She also loves Western Novels.

So as I walked over her desk, she raised her eyes & when she saw me coming she smiled. A genuine smile.

"Good Afternoon mi lady." I said with a casual bow.

"Good Afternoon Guardian Belikov, will you please do me a favor?" she asked with a smile.

"If it's to jump off a cliff for you … of course I will make you do it first." I said with a smile.

"Whatever Belikov!" she said as she playfully punched my upper arm.

"Hahahahah!"

"What is it you want eh?" she asked with that western tone in her voice.

"You milady," I said. "Do you want to get punched Belikov?"

"No maam," I said immediately.

"What is it you need, I still have paper works to finish." She said strictly.

"Fine ol' lady, I need my black suit."

"Yours haven't still arrived, they need it sown by hand. The machine can't sew you a suit since your huge-enormous! HaHAHAH!" she said.

"Very funny! Give it to me now."

"I don't have it!"

"Okay I'll just tell …"

"HERE!" she threw the package at me as I rush to Alberta's office. Bulls-eye! It hit my head.

"Ow,"I said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she practically chanted as I fake the pain. Just then my phone rang.

It's Stan.

"Guardian Dimitri, where are you?" he inquired.

"I'm still …"

"We're waiting for you here in my room. Can you come now so we can end this?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

"Great. Bye."

"I should go now. I said to Kimberly. "Oh okay. Sorry & Take Care." She said.

"Bye!" I said then head off to the man's room in the other building just inbetween this building & the gym. I change dclothes & immediately went to Stan's room. I let the janitor who was cleaning & my friend send my clothes to the counter in our building as I went to change.

Now, were at Stan's room. 5 mins before the end of the after classes. We prepared & we head off as soon as the bell went out.

Shane's Moroi's last class was located in just a few rooms after Stan's we saw them in the lobby a large group of teenagers. Stan signaled Emil & he went off to attack Shane.

Emil grabbed Shane's Moroi & acted like a real Strigoi ready to take her life. The attack caught him by surprise but after realizing what has happened, he responded immediately. He's good. He got a good kick in there & got the girl. Then they started to dance off. All got distracted; they cheered & shouted. So this is our queue eh?

I glanced around & saw this kid; distracted. He forgot to protect his Moroi. I signaled for us(Stan & I) to come up from behind. I think no one even noticed us. Wow if they're gonna act like this in the real world, they might as well not graduate.

I sneaked up to a royal Moroi, (I'm not sure if she's royal or not. Sorry. ) Camille Conta. I grabbed her when this kid … uh … Ryan something noticed us both. She screamed when I grabbed her while Stan's busy fighting with her "guardian."

I was about to "kill" her when a blow landed on the side of my head. That hurts! I was able to managed, it's not like a stone was thrown on the other side of my head. I released Camille & prepared to attack … Eddie? …

We danced around then I made a bigger space for us, I managed to put Stan & Ryan in the middle of us. I saw an opening & killed Ryan off.

Meanwhile, Shane was able to "kill off" Emil & joined Eddie Castile, two vs. one.

We danced & I decided I should go slow on them first. So when Eddie got an opening I let them "kill me" while not making it obvious. That was the plan anyway, go slow with them within the first week.

The trial was finish, Emil did all the praising while I had no comment since he said it all.

Of course, Shane & Eddie got some praises & Rose too, for looking after Eddie's charge since this is part of the "partnering job." As expected Ryan was chastised for not guarding his Moroi. After that we left. I stayed a bit & saw Eddie & Rose smiled at each other & do some high-fives. Rose saw me as I shook my head. I turned back & smiled. I remembered that feeling, kids.

I quickly went to my room, got dressed & read another Western book since I'm off today.

Almost an hour & a half passed …

_RIINGG!_

It's Kimberly.

"Hello?"

"Dimitri, Alberta's called a conference for all the Guardians about disciplinary issues in connection with the field experience of the novices."

"We've already discussed that. Wait, are you trying to pull …"

"I'm not trying to pull a prank. Get dressed already! Alberta's losing her cool.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly alarmed. What happened now?

"Rosemarie Hathaway's in & she "allegedly" refused to protect her Moroi. Stan said."

After she finished her sentence I grabbed my clothes & immediately changed & headed to the Guardian's office.

* * *

Like what have you noticed there's a time difference with my story & the books, but it's just for this chapter. I think. :D


	8. Chapter 5

This Chapter's been sitting idle. So I uploaded it.

It's not complete. I know.

It's just that the Chapters are too long; not that I have something against it but my story together with Richelle must connect.

It's demanding my time and I'm getting busier with schoolworks.

I hope you understand.

Oh, I will complete the whole chapter. It will be separated though.

So this chapter will be labeled** Chapter 5**

**Review and Rate. Thanks!**

Oh, before I forget;** http:/_twitter_.com/zanessaefgens01 -follow mee. :D**

xoxo,

zanessaefgensfan

* * *

**Disclaimer – All characters belong to Richelle Mead and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The school's guardians calling together was rare. Guardians are to handle situations that no other "NORMAL" teenage novices will do that's not connected with disciplinary issues – maybe partly – but serious ones.

Once you get the Head Guardians' attention through the Principal; they will both decide what will happen to that novice.

And since Headmistress Kirova decided we need to get involved with the situation now more than ever since this is out of her hands waaaay beyond her jurisdiction,

And Guardian Alberta – getting piss-off these past few days – is also more than willing to discipline "troublemakers" -as they quote it—say like Rosemarie Hathaway who I heard got in the nerves of Guardian Alto today.

"For the last time, I didn't do it on purpose." Rose - who has been in here for like, I dunno, 2 & a half –3 hours – growled at them. Yep! Them not us. Apparently, the Guardians decided that I should be one of the "watchers" & not part of the "committee" because of my biased role in Rose's life.

I think they noticed the constant Rose-in-trouble and Guardian-Dimitri-save-Rose-because-she-might-get-kicked-out relationship of ours. Wow, relationship. It's really good to hear—or think.

The Issue here was: Rose allegedly failed to defend Christian & another Moroi from the acting Strigoi Guardian Alto. Why? I don't know. That's why we're here.

"Miss Hathaway," Guardian Alberta, - strict, face neutral – on a full Guardian mode now – said professionally. "you must know why we have a hard time believing that."

Celeste, & the some of the other Guardians nodded, "Guardian Alto saw you. You refused to protect two Moroi—including the one whose protection you were specifically assigned to." She pointed out.

"I didn't refuse!" Rose said, getting angrier by the second. "I … fumbled." _Lie, _I can see it in her eyes which I've been doing for the past 2 and a half hours, but no, I won't judge her, not now, not ever, I'll try to keep an open-mind since I'm not her.

"That wasn't fumble," Stan said from the watchers. They made him stay out of the committee as well since it's obvious his judgment was made & it will affect the overall decisions of the Guardians as well.

"May I?" glancing at Alberta, she gave a small nod & proceeded. "If you'd blocked or attacked me & then messed up, that would be a fumble. But you didn't block. You didn't attack. You didn't even try. You just stood there like a statue & did nothing."

Rose didn't fire back at one. I could see she's thinking.

"Why am I getting in trouble for messing up?" She asked. She's still playing with her cards, & here I am secretly praying for her to stop & tell the truth.

"I mean, I saw Ryan mess up earlier. He didn't get in trouble. Isn't that the point of this exercise? Practice? If we were perfect, you'd already have unleashed us upon the world!" she exclaimed, almost breathless.

"Weren't you listening?" Stan, almost furious, said to Rose. Everyone's silent … Poker face, Except him. He's starting to look old with all the stress he's enduring. "You didn't mess up, because 'messing up' implies that you have to actually do something."

"Okay, then. I froze. Does that count as messing up? I cracked under the pressure & blanked out. It turns out I wasn't prepared. The moment came, & I panicked. It happens to novices all the time." True, but not her … I don't know why. I just know. But I don't believe she'll leave Christian alone because she failed to get her way with the assignment of Morois.

No, she did not mess up or froze or anything, it's just not her. There's something going on here. She will never abandon a friend or frenemy, that's just not Rose. Besides when she's challenged –even if it's technically against her will—she'll take it with a few blabbering, the end.

"To a novice who has already killed a Strigoi?" asked Emil. I don't know if I should feel angry to the Guardians or to Rose or pity to Rose … "It seems unlikely."

"Oh I see," Rose giving everyone that look. That kind of look where she wants to send invisible daggers to us. If only it was possible. "After one incident, I'm now expected to be an expert Strigoi killer? I can't panic or be afraid or anything? Makes sense. Thanks, guys. Fair. Real fair."

She slumped back in her chair, arms crossed her arms crossed over her chest.

Alberta sighed. I bet she wasn't able to sleep making those lists she decided to do since it was more effective. She leaned forward. "We're arguing semantics. Technicalities are not the point here. What's important is that this morning, you made it very clear you did not want to guard Christian Ozera. In fact … I think you even said you wanted us to be sure we knew that you were doing it against your will & that we'd soon see what a horrible idea it was. And then your first test comes around, we find you completely & utterly unresponsive."

_Christian Ozera. _That name. He's a nice guy, although he can be a jerk sometimes. But after what happened in Spokane, in everything they've been through; surely she'll not do it to get our attention. Besides they have similarities. I know she likes him. In a friendly way.

She almost took off her chair. "That's what this is about? You think I didn't protect him because of some kind of weird revenge thing?"

All of them stared at her expectantly, waiting for another long explanation.

"You are not exactly known for calmly & gracefully accepting things you don't like." Alberta pointed out.

This time she did took off her seat, accusing even pointing her finger at her. "Not true. I have followed every rule Kirova lai down for me since coming back here. I've gone to every practice & obeyed every curfew." Funny. Not all curfew, but still at least she didn't do anything that could harm her or influence anybody else. "There's no reason I'd do this as some kind of revenge! What good would it do? Sta—Guardian Alto wasn't really going to hurt Christian, so it's not I'd get to see him punched or anything. The only thing I would accomplish is getting dragged into the middle of something like this & possibly facing removal from the field experience."

"You are facing removal from the field experience," Celeste pointed out.

Well that made her shut up, & when she shuts up someone's gotta save her.

"Oh." She sat down, suddenly put on hold. Okay so this is the part of the show where I step in & save the world. I can't let her be removed from the field experience. This is for her own good … okay fine, mine too. But still it'd be a waste for us to reduce another guardian-to-be since the number's getting low. Especially a girl. Here I come …

"She has a point," I said. Wooh! I have to pull back my personal feelings so that my save-Rose-speech would not be void. Forgot to ask permission … never mind.

"If she were going to protest or take revenge she'd do it in a different way." Say like punch someone, but not this serious.

"Yes but after the scene she made this morning …" Celeste said trying to reason out. They need to keep it calm & cool with Rose. I know she won't do this on purpose. Besides, they need to see even a little bit of her side & what she's trying to point out.

I stepped up & stood beside where she was. It's easier to hold her back when I'm actually near her without anyone getting suspicious.

"This is circumstantial, regardless of how suspicious you think it looks, there's no proof." I know she couldn't point that out to them. "Removing her from the experience-& essentially ruining her graduation—is a bit extreme without any certainties."

Well that got them. I made a point that nobody has ever given in the past 3 hours. They have no proof. I watched Alberta as she beckoned Celeste & Emil towards her. They huddled together & had a whispered conference. Alberta nodded back & a decision was made.

"Miss Hathaway, do you have anything you'd like to say before we tell you our conclusions?"

I secretly pray for her to zip her mouth & don't take advantage of her 'freewill' just this once.

"No, Guardian Petrov," she said trying to be … pitiful? And wow, she actually call her by her formal name. Okay I should stop being a jerk now. "Nothing more to add." Good.

"All right," she said wearily. "Here's what we've decided. You're lucky you have Guardian Belikov to advocate for you, or this decision might have been different. We're giving you the benefit of doubt. You'll go on with the field experience & continue to guard Mr. Ozera. You'll just be in probation of all sorts."

"That's okay. Thank You." What a sweet Rose. Why can't she be like this than her other wild side, but then again I fell in love more with the other side on.

"And because the suspicion isn't entirely removed," Alberta added. "you'll be spending your day off this week doing community service."

"What?" she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. It's circumstances like this when being close to her is a benefit rather than the opposite.

I immediately grab hold of her wrist, avoiding her hand. "Sit down." I whispered in her ear, and damn she smells good in the midst of all of this. I tried very hard to keep in control as well as tugging her down in her chair. "Take what you can get."

"If that's a problem we can make than next week too," warned Celeste "and the next five weeks after that."

She shook her head and said in an angelic manner, "I'm sorry. Thank you."

The meeting was adjourned. Alberta immediately instructed her to find Christian, but I told her I still need to have some 'alone' time with her.

They say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I wonder if it also applies to women. So while she's expecting another major interrogation; I'll change the atmosphere first. So I approached the table where the hot water, water dispenser, pack of chocolate, coffees, cups & spoons are.

"You want some hot chocolate?" I asked.

I didn't look up to make sure I took her by surprise.

"Sure." She said as I pour four packs of chocolate in the two cups.

I always remember, when I was still a child, I always put two packs of chocolate in my cup. My mother always get upset that I'm the only one consuming all of them, but then again, I would reason out they don't even want it. Which is true.

Anyways back to Rose, I'll tell her this secret of mine:

"Doubling it is the secret." I said as I gave her her cup.

I , then walked to the slide door leading where there's a small courtyard with small patio tables. I heard Rose trying to catch up with me, she's better not spill that chocolate. This will be a comfy place …

Or not. I forgot. It's winter & it's freezing cold. So much for the scenery.

"Where are we—oh." Rose said as she stared. Well we're here already. It's better than the other rooms in this building.

I swept my hand over a chair to brush of the snow. She mimicked my gestures too & sat opposite of me.

Silence fell between us. I can see she's heating her hands with her cup. Then she'd blow her cup. I gulped mine immediately. This would be a distraction to my open mindedness for today if I follow her.

I could see she's looking at me again. Studying me. Of course she knew that I knew that she's looking at me. I kinda feel something different when she's looking at me. I feel conscious. I sound like a gay. Hahah! I wonder what she's thinking.

I wonder how I should start to ask her. To open a light conversation with her.

After a long and I mean long time of thinking & studying me she exhaled & drank her cocoa. I can't stand this silence anymore. There's no other way anyway. Better be straight to the point since this is where all of this would be leading.

"What happened out there?" I said looking into her eyes, at least I think; that'll make her crack up. "You didn't crack under pressure."

I tried & succeeded in sounding, feeling & treating her like a friend. That's where they draw the line. It'll be "below the belt" if I allow myself to feel so much more. I wish I'll succeed with this "quest" of mine.

"Of course it was," she said, not looking at me, "Unless you believe I really did let Stan 'attack' Christian." Of course I don't believe that.

"No," I said. "I don't believe that. I never did." I never did Rose, please trust me. "I knew you would be unhappy when you found out about the assignments, but I never once doubted that you'd do what you'd have to for this. I knew you wouldn't let your personal feelings get in the way of your duty."

She looked up at me with an intense gaze. It's like she's analyzing me. I tried to maintain my open-mindedness.

"I didn't. I was mad … Still I am a little. But once I said I'd do it, I meant it. After spending some time with him … well, I don't hate him. I actually think he's good for Lissa, & he cares about her, so I can't get upset about that." _She's opening up to me._ I realized. It feels so … good. We rarely have times like this. I like it … even though this happened for a reason that got her in a BIG trouble.

"He & I just clash sometimes, that's all … but we did really well together against the Strigoi. I remembered that while I was with him today, & arguing against this assignment just seemed stupid. So I decided to do the best job I could." She paused. I think she's finished. I don't want to criticize her. I just want to know the truth then maybe I could help her with what's troubling her & with the Guardians.

"What happened then? With Stan?" I asked. She averted her eyes and played with her cup again.

She's thinking … I guess. I keep on waiting … watching her.

"I don't know what happened out there. My intentions were good … I just …" she said. She's keeping the suspense up. "… I just messed up."

"Rose. You're a terrible liar." I said. I don't want to accuse of something she hasn't done. But I know she's lying. She can't even look at me straight in the eye. I don't want to make her think I'm pushing through her the answer. I just want her to tell the truth.

I do consider the fact that I offended her a little bit,' cause she got up & moved to the door. I know it's partly me & so much her. I mean I offended her a bit with my judgment but I also know she's trying to avoid this subject. Maybe she just not yet ready.

* * *

Zanessa Forever! Dimise (Dimitri and Rose) Forever! :DDD agree?


	9. Chapter 5dot5

A page and a half is equivalent to a half page here.

Oh well, never mind.

**Just like what I've tweeted: It's DONEEE!**

Enjoy this one.

**And for those who agreed to me with my "Zanessa & Dimise Forever!" quote last chapter; YOU ROCK! :D**

**Rate and Review! :D  
**

xoxo,

zanessaefgensfan

**P.S**

**It might take a long time for me to update. Especially in the chapters where Dimitri's not in.**

**It takes a lot of brain-racking and time too. :D**

**Follow me: http:/_twitter_.com/zanessaefgens01**

I update my account all the time.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer – All characters belong to Richelle Mead and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

**ZANESSA and DIMISE FOREVER!**

I also realized Girls are mostly, the ones who says 'JERK.' LOL! thanks for pointing that out, **Twilighternproud**. :D

* * *

She glanced up, "No I'm not. I've told a lot of good lies in my life. People have believed them." I smiled. "I'm sure. But it doesn't work with me. For one thing, you won't look at me in the eye. As for the other … I don't know. I just can tell." I said honestly.

I must've offended her for she stood up and walked to the door ready to leave. "Look, I appreciate you being worried about me … but really, it's okay. I just messed up. I'm embarrassed about it—and sorry I put your awesome training to shame—but I'll rebound. Next time, Stan's ass is mine." She said.

I immediately stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. I wish I could do so much more. If only … "Rose," I said. "I don't know why you're lying but I know that you wouldn't do it without a good reason. And if there's something wrong—something you're afraid to tell the others-"I stopped. So many things are racking up my mind right now. I don't want to continue …

She spun around, crying, "I'm not afraid. I do have my reasons, and believe me, what happened with Stan was nothing. Really. All of this is just something stupid that got blown out of proportion. Don't feel sorry for me or feel like you have to do anything. What happened sucks, but I'll just roll with it and take the black mark. I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of me." I looked at her.

It really sucks to see her hurt. And I'm doing something here to help her, but she just won't let me in. Not that I'm saying she must let me in her life … I just want to help her. I just hope she can trust me. I hope she'll realize I'm helping her and I'm here for her. Even just when she needs somebody who can help and defend her. Even just moments like this. I'd be contended with it. No commitment … Argh! Scratch that. It can never be. Right now, I just want to grab her and take her in my arms.

My mind is ready. My grip on her shoulder tightened. Then, I let loose of the force. It cannot be, at least not now.

"You don't have to do this alone," I said. It's true. She have her friends, Lissa, Eddie, even Christian. Although, I'm not sure about the last one.

She smiled. "You say that…but tell me the truth. Do _you _go running to others when you have problems?"

"That's the not the same—" I spoke my thoughts too loud.

"Answer the question, comrade." She said.

"Don't call me that." Another 'private' thought.

"And don't avoid the question either." She's really good at debating.

"No, I try to deal with my problems on my own." I said honestly.

She slipped away from my hand. "See?"

"But you have a lot of people in your life you can trust, people who care about you. That changes things." I said. She looked surprised.

"You don't have people who care about you?" she asked.

I frowned; it's not good to keep words flowing out of my mouth without even thinking about it. "Well, I've always had good people in my life … and there have been people who cared about me. But that doesn't necessarily mean I could trust them or tell them everything."

That's about it. I think she's still shock with my confession or maybe realized something. But it's true. I keep things to myself. I can't share it to others, since it'll be like sharing my problem with them through worrying.

"Do you trust me?" she asked me.

Should I answer yes? Or no? I don't know. Do I trust her? There's so much debating in me right now.

"Yes." I finally said.

"Then trust me now, and don't worry about me just this once."What? But it cannot be …

Before I could respond, she stepped away out of my reach. I shut my mouth. I hate letting her go. But I need to give her some space. It's what she wants. And I can't force her to speak up since she doesn't want to. I better plan my next steps. And what did I say? Yeah, I TRUST her.

* * *

**ADVANCE HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY ZANESSA! **:D wooh!

**Live in Love.**

yeah, I'm addicted. xD

wish I could write a story about 'em, too.

I also realized Girls are mostly, the ones who says 'JERK.' LOL! thanks for pointing that out, **Twilighternproud**. :D

* * *

**ZANESSA and DIMISE FOREVER!  
**


	10. Msg for readers

**Good Day to all! :)))**

Sooo, I know I haven't been updating for a while but this is just to inform you guys **that I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY.** Sorry for not hearing from me but rest assured that I'll be trying really hard to update.

It's been crazy and hard. I know. The wait for Last Sacrifice is getting a little bit crazy for the rest of you but for me, _**my wait is OVER.**_

Sorry, neither spoilers nor proof will be given as respect to everyone.

THANKS for Everything guys. **I'm now bound for MY book.** :D

_-zanessa-efgensfan_

**P.S. Make #lastsacrifice a trend on twitter and follow me zanessaefgensfan01**

**P.P.S. if you have comments or ideas you want me to add for the story feel free to do so. PM me or Review. :) It'll be greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
